oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Zowie Polie
Zowie is Olie's little sister and the twins big sister. She also has a mother and father. There names are Percy Polie and Polina Polie. ---- Looks Zowie is a toddler robot that has one hair that is long, she has red ears and black eyes, brown nose, and yellow skin, she wears a pink dress, a white diaper, and black shoes Character Zowie is a cute toddler she is best friends with baby Binky and is the youngest in the family (until they adopt Coochie and Coo). Zowie appears in almost every episode. Personality Zowie is sometimes tomboyish she likes watching space boy and sometimes and she plays pirates and other games with ollie other then that she likes playing with rag dolls. Zowie when she first had meeted Binky she was jealous but became friends very easily she can be very protective with him but still loves to play with him. When Coochie and Coo came she was very excited to be a big sister but in one episode she became jealous with the babies because now she is no longer the youngest and wants to have attention but every one pays attention to the babies and zowie wants to be a baby again so she will have attention until Olie told her about the disadvantages about being a baby (even though she basically is still a baby). She change her mind and starts playing with and babysitting Coohie and Coo at the end of the episode. She also loves to play outdoors. She always wants to be in olie's activites. She is inteligent, smart and pretty mature for her age. But at the sametime she cries and is childish. Since she's a toddler. Relationships *'Olie Polie' - Olie and Zowie have a good brother and sister bond they play together a lot and olie helps zowie when ever she needs it. they rarely fight. *'Billy Bevel'- He is olie's best friend. He sometimes teases Zowie about her being a baby but in general they get along and play games together sometimes. *'Binky Bevel'- Billy's younger brother he is a year younger then zowie. he is zowie's best friend and they play together a lot sometimes when the grown ups are doing something zowie ocasionally keeps on eye on binky and can sometimes be a little bit protective of him. *'Coochie and Coo'- Coochie and Coo are Olie and Zowie's step baby brother and sister. Zowie loves to play with, take care of, and cuddle with them but ocasionally gets jelous with them at times she can be protective of the babies. *'Polina and Percy'- Zowie loves her parents and sometimes she wants to help them with their work. *'Uncle Gizmo'- Zowie loves him and loves to play with him. *'Spot'- Zowie loves spot and she loves to play with him they get along very well. *'Wheelie'- Sometimes Wheelie comes over to babysit or play with Olie and Zowie. Zowie loves it when he pushes her on the swing And carry her. *'Pappy'- zowie loves Pappy and loves to help him on his farm #'Polly Pie'- Zowie and Polly get along well and ocasionally play together and team up with each other when the boys are teasing them Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Babies Category:Toddlers Category:Tomboys Category:Preschoolers Category:Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring chracters Category:Reacurring chracters Category:Heros Category:Baby toddler Category:Polies Category:Siblings Category:Babies kids